A Small Piece
by Yuuki no Yume
Summary: Jelsi/ Songfic/ Oneshot. This is a tale of two friends from childhood as their relationship grows to something more after mean arguments, playful fights, laughs and torments/mockings. Follows through to both movies--bad summery. Sorry


Yay for random one shots! This was something I just randomly started writing today! I hope it's alright, it's slightly different then normal! The song is by AiM, and is in the 10th Anniversary Digimon CD :) Enjoy! And the first one that tells me what the small piece is wins a story dedicated with the pairing or person they want! (Please note I refuse to do slash or Troyella/Troypay which is majorly overused. I prefer minor characters though centering by a character themselves is OK)

**A small piece**

_I was still young with much to learn  
Everything that reflected in my eyes looked brilliant_

The four year old bounced jubilantly on the heels of her feet, eyes bright as she waited by the door. "Mama! Papa!" her small, cheerful voice called, "Hurry up already! Mr. Elephant won't wait for-ee-ver!"

Breaking down in a solid giggle she yanked open the door to the house, blue eyes following the familiar street excitedly. Each day something knew happened, each day it was exciting. Her eyes stopped on a familiar figure, lips turning into a wide smile as she waved excitedly, hardly able to keep from bouncing.

"Jase!" she called, half running half skipping over to the chestnut brown haired boy, a smile was on his lips. "Kel!" he replied, a nickname he'd come up for his female friend per the fact he had trouble with his s's and it always came our Kelswee.

Kelsi rocked on the balls of her feet, her blue eyes shining. "Mama and papa are taking me to the zoo today!" she said voice excited, a thought sparking in her mind, "OH! Wanna come with us? Mama and Papa won't mind!" she said cheerfully turning to her parents who were just coming out, "Right, mama, papa?!" she called to the confused parents before pulling Jason over.

_Not knowing how to be suspicious of others,  
There were times I was hurt  
But I'm sure that through them, I became stronger  
Because I had you, I became stronger_

Eight-year-old Kelsi Nielsen leaned over on the swing, allowing the swift tears to spill down her face once more. She hated how naïve she was. How could she be? With all the T.V. dramas, she should have learned. From all the novels she had read, she should have realized.

Kids, were nothing but vicious jerks.

So what, that she liked to write music more then watch television. So what, that she stayed inside and played the piano more then she was outside. So what, that she enjoyed the company of a good book then socializing with kids her age. It was her, why did they have to mock her about it?

A creak of the chain-linked swing next to her made her lift her head to see a familiar figure, their head too looking downward. Quietly wiping away the old tears, she too turned her attention to the ground. The two kept up their silence, neither saying a word. Letting the void say every word needed, and it was this silent acceptance, this silent bond—that brought Kelsi out of the downbeat she had been in minutes before. A smile lifted on her face, as she turned to Jason his eyes watching her carefully out of the corner of her eye, before a smile crept onto his on face and he chuckled—a chuckle she soon followed; much to the confusion of the surrounding children.

_No matter how hard I leap, I can't outdo you  
I wanted to reach past your height  
So I tried jumping up over and over  
Laughing gently at me, you stroked my head  
With the magic of your palm  
It was so warm that it put me at ease  
Thank you  
I love you_

"I'm going to jump!" the twelve-year-old's voice chimed cheerfully. The girl on the swing next to him wrinkled her nose slightly in distaste. "Jase, don't," she pleaded, "you're going to get hurt!" "Am not!" he returned defiantly, "I've seen my brother do it loads of times!"

"Are too," she murmured quietly, making sure he couldn't hear her. "Alright!" Jason said confidently, "gonna do it now!" Kelsi raised a smooth brow, watching in an amused air as Jason pumped his fist once more, nearly falling out of the swing doing so, before leaping out of the swing.

Kelsi watched, horrified suddenly that he had went through to it; praying to every higher being she had ever heard of that he would not get hurt. The boy sailed through the air before nimbly landing on his feet on the other side of the boxed in gravel of the swing set.

"Ha! Told you so, Kel!" he cheered in victory, not noticing that the petite young girl's hands clenched around the chain-link of the swing she was sitting in. She couldn't let him outdo him in something again, the defiant part of her chided. A small spark of determination passed through her eyes as she made herself forget any worries about getting hurt. With a large breath of air, and a squeezing shut of the eyes she jumped out of the swing and landed clumsily herself in the gravel of the box.

Wincing some at her now scratched and bleeding elbows she glared at the male who was now laughing at her. "Oh haha, Cross," she growled under her breath. Brushing off her throbbing arm, wincing once more. The blond beaded more and she grimaced looking away from it, as she saw a hand appear in front of her face. Raising a brow, she looked at the male in front of her who shrugged, before sighing and taking the hand; allowing Jason to pull her up.

"Ha! You can't even out do me in height—" he teased lightly, a familiar thing between the two. She glared at him, standing on the balls of her feet to just barely be a quarter inch below him, which he matched by standing on his own. Kelsi let out a frustrated growl, and impulsively jumped to be higher then him- deflating from moment's excitement when she reached the ground. Jason laughed lowly, it was a chiming, sweet amused laugh- one that made her glare at him it just seemed so mocking.

Jason rubbed the top of her head affectionately, making the blood rush up to her cheeks as she looked down- the anger moments ago dissolving. Jason took this time to sweep up the hat that had fallen off her head in the jump, and place it clumsily back on, making her look at him. With a moment's hesitation, Jason shifted on his feet before sweeping down and brushing his lips against her cheek, pulling away quickly with an unaccustomed blush.

_The miracle of the two of us coming upon each other  
In this wide world is a symbol of happiness_

"YES!" the fourteen-year-old brunette female cheered in triumph, throwing the video-game controller on the pillow-surrounded floor before her. The male beside her groaned and rolled over dramatically, earning a cheeky grin from the female, who stuck her tongue out at him in triumph.

"And who said they'd be the one to defeat Endrance?" she questioned in a high-teasing voice. "Shuddup," the male retorted stuffing his face in the pillow, "I can't believe **you** beat him! That's so uncool!"

"Well, you better believe it, Cross," she said voice still triumphant and mocking as she adjusted in her seat her eyes casting a quick look at the corner. "Now that that's over, I got work to do. Still can't believe my instructor is making me do a solo! I'll never make it!"

Shifting onto her knees she glanced at the still dramatically sulking boy and rolled her eyes, before standing up. A hand on her wrist made her turn around to meet the devilishly mischievous eyes of Jason Cross, pillow in hand.

A knowing look crossed her face, "You wouldn't dare!" she hissed under her breath. The grin grew bigger as he raised a brow, "I wouldn't, aye, Nielsen?" he said darkly. With a swift movement he threw the pillow into the girl's face, whom stumbled backwards at the surprising force.

Head spinning she glared at him. "Oi! You're going to get it now, Cross!" she said in anger, if it weren't for the laugh that mingled in her voice as she threw a pillow of her own at him. Within seconds, the two had an all-out pillow war going on in the Nielsen Living Room, that would later look much worse to parents then what two, normally civilized, fourteen year olds (or as Jason demanded, a fourteen and fifteen year old) could have done.

In one way or another, in their wrestling of blocking and throwing pillows Jason had landed atop of Kelsi, as if falling on, both children out of breath, but wide playful grins on their faces. Jason couldn't help but realize, how much he loved seeing this side of Kelsi. Not the quiet, musical one he saw every day at school, but the side that seemed to be reserved just for him.

Without realizing what he was doing, much like a magnet, Jason drew his face closer to the young composer and brushed his lips against her own. It was only a second, but it felt right- so right, but he couldn't sweep in for another one. After all, Kelsi was his best friend. What he'd done was already awkward enough.

Standing up, he held out a hand and blushingly, and timidly, Kelsi took it. Unsure if it was safe enough to do so, though she herself was thinking along the same lines of Jason. Without a word, the two returned to their earlier tasks; Jason .hack/GU and Kelsi the solo for the instructor. The silence was peaceful, it was always there- especially when Kelsi was "working"; Jason always found something quiet to do as not to disturb her, and always kept his mind on what she was playing. It was one of the many things he loved about Kelsi Nielsen, and one of the many symbols of happiness the two seemed to share together.

_Unable to protect others,  
There were times I hurt you  
But I can change more, for the better  
Because you stay by my side, I want to evolve_

Sixteen-year-old Kelsi Nielsen, played the careful melody of What I've been looking for keeping her mind focused on the music. She found herself, once more, alone in the East High Music room, working on the compositions for **Twinkle Towne**. Sighing, she denied her long ago reason for writing this song (it having been written long before Mrs. Darbus asked her to write for the musicale) After all, the rift between him and her had long ago stretched when they entered High School.

Scratching out a note in the music, her eyes shifted to the door as she heard a small creak. In the door way, she saw the familiar green eyed, brunette boy, who evidently just got out of Basketball practice, dripping in sweat and still in his practice uniform.

"Hey," she started calmly, voice quivering. "Hey to you too," he returned a small smile creeping on the edges of his lips as he shut the door behind him, entering the room. "That was a nice melody," he said politely. She snorted under her breath, playing a careful rhythm of a mini scale arpeggio.

Rather he heard her or not, the male decided to ignore the noise and came closer. "Do you need a ride?" he said softly; earning a mere shake of the head. He nodded some once more. "You know about Troy.." he started.

Blue eyes sharpened, as she flicked a glare at him. "You and your basketball robots," she started, voice even and angry, not using the term Sharpay used lightly, "keep your noses out of **my** musical. You hear?" She stated keeping the usual small resolve of hers in the back of her mind.

Jason blinked, startled at the normal calm of Kelsi's being gone. "I wasn't doing anything Kel—" he started before she cut him off with a short angry laugh. "Not doing anything, Cross?" she questioned, nto teasing when using his last name as she gathered up her music.

"If Troy and Gabriella want to sing, let them!" she shot, "Is it any of your business--? So they break the Status Quo? So what! I've been living under this stupid system my entire life it needs to be broken! And you and your basketball robots need to leave it alone! Or do I need to tell the school you're an **anime geek?**" She questioned hotly, not giving him a chance to speak as she left the room.

If Kelsi had looked back, she would have noticed the hurt pained look on Jason Cross's face, but she didn't. However, on the ride home, in which she refused to tell her father why she was in such a fury, Kelsi reflected and couldn't help but feel a small pang of regret.

_I'm sure it must have been a small piece  
Carrying a large bouquet of sparkling dreams in my arms  
I dreamt a colorless dream_

The last notes of Breaking Free filled the auditorium, and a small smile presented itself on the small composer's lips. Troy and Gabriella sang it perfectly, and the crowd was roar was deafening. Troy gestured for her to stand up and take a bow.

Clumsily she stood up, sweeping into a low bow. It had gone perfectly! Her eyes quietly swept the auditorium for one person, before she stopped herself. Jason was sure to hate her, a dream of him enjoying her music? Ha, right. He was there for Troy. With a bit of a frown she turned on heels, and avoided the eyes of every East High Student.

_Repeating my loves and hates  
I even climb over the walls of my heart  
No matter how many times I may cry  
The hope of moving forward to tomorrow  
That I saw within your kind, smiling eyes  
Made me so happy that it touched my heart  
Thank you_

Kelsi stood awkwardly on the sidelines of the East High gym, the screams of students more deafening then that of what is was like in the auditorium. Of course though, the Wildcats were the champions. She weighed her thoughts in her mind; she hated crowds but this was one time she felt she had to be in a crowd. Even if it wasn't with him.

She shook it off as Troy handed her the winning ball, turning it in her hands. She'd never been to a basketball game, what in the world was she supposed to do with it? A gentle, rough hand touched her shoulder; startling her out of her thoughts. She turned some her eyes catching sigh with familiar green ones, that seemed to be smiling that held the hope and the courage she had long since needed. The ones she always cherished, and the ones she just recently realized she needed.

Feeling his arms wrap carefully around her petite frame, she held back the bright blush, as she allowed him to help her make the perfect shot. She looked back at him, a small cheerful giggle escaping her lips, as she looked once more into the green eyes she always found herself looking into for courage.

Once more, Jason felt a tugging like a magnet- and ignoring the rhythmic beating of the Marchin Band drums for a moment, he pressed his lips carefully on her own once more- something he'd long since wanted to do since the time when they were fourteen. Screw the status quo. He let this one last longer before pulling away, and noticing Kelsi's blush smirked, and held out a careful hand gesturing to the soon to be dancing court.

Kelsi hesitated once more, before looking carefully into the green eyes, and smiled herself before taking it.

_Thank you  
I love you_

Kelsi Nielsen sneezed, suddenly feeling dizzy as she leaned against the chain-linked fence of Lava Spring's baseball field. It was just after the staff baseball game, and despite the energy she had mustered during the game she was drained and the small bit of the cold/stomach virus she had attained a few days before was creeping up (Having hidden it well enough to be able to work)

Groaning she forced back the contents of her stomach as stood up, wincing at the small pang of pain that pulsed through her entire body, as well as the ever seeming to be spinning world around her. Stumbling down the steps, she nearly tripped but felt a masculine arm catch her.

Dazed, she looked into green worried eyes who kissed her lightly on the forehead before sweeping her in his arms, a small low chuckle rumbled in his seemingly cool chest. Before she fell into unconsciousness, a few words strung through her mind. **'Thank you, Jase. I do love you.'** And when she would awaken; she would yell at herself for not telling him verbally.

_Thank you  
I love you_

"I can't, Jase, I really can't!" she squeaked, squeezing his arm terrified. Jason laughed lightly, grinning some. "So the girl who can defeat Endrance and the Tri-Edge, as well as manage to pull of a solo on her own—can't swim?" he questioned voice teasing.

Kelsi blushed some, but nodded with a bit of a blush. "Yes—" she echoed, voice quiet and trembling. She felt Jason's lips brush against her forehead and saw the familiar hopeful, confident, and courageous eyes she had grown up with; the ones that she wanted to continue growing up with. The ones that gave her an edge of confidence now.

"Don't worry, Kel, I'll jump in with you," he whispered softly into her ear catching her eye again before smiling some as he pulled her hand gently off his arm and kept it in his own hand. "Ready then?" he questioned carefully before she nodded. "Don't let go," she squeaked.

He grinned some, "I wouldn't dream of it."

With a heavy splash the two were in the water, and shooting up for a breath of air, and Kelsi found herself laughing; it was a nervous laugh but Jason joined in. He was holding onto her, keeping her from drowning and impulsively he wrapped his arms around her waist earning a small bit of an embarrassed blush.

She looked up at him with a grin, yelling at herself in her mind. Finally, she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "Thank you, Jase, I love you."

Now, Kelsi and Jason had always been elusive about their relationship. Sure people knew the two went on dates, and often found Jason pulling (a squeaking) Kelsi into a backwards hug, but that had always been their boundaries when around people. So when Jason suddenly grinned broadly and kissed the girl straight on the lips, and the girl returning it as she gripped onto his soaked shirt, it was quite easy to note the surprise of the surrounding Wildcats.


End file.
